Baby it's you
by Reveire
Summary: ¿Es mi cariño hacia ti algo tan corriente como lo son tus ojos?


**Renuncia:** South Park es propiedad de **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone.**

 **Parejas:** Kenny/Wendy.

 **Notas:** Esto es sólo ganas de fluff en una crack!ship y muchos headcanon improvisados en mi cabeza, perdón por el no sentido (?). ¡Espero que se disfrute, igual!

* * *

 **Baby it's you**

* * *

«It's not the way you smile that touched my heart

It's not the way you kiss that tears my apart

But how many many many nights go by

I sit alone at home and cry over you».

 **The Shirelles.**

* * *

(«Bueno, pero, dime algo: ¿es mi cariño hacia ti algo tan corriente y común como lo son tus ojos?»).

 **.**

Kenny es este chico de órbitas llenas de polvo y que la muerte le hace cosquillas.

Wendy es esta chica que rompe corazones de viejos huesos amargados, con sus dientes nada chuecos y con su boca dulzona (y Kenny no puede culparla).

Es que ella tiene el cabello muy largo y las manos parecen extremadamente suaves, con su mirada de nieve y que echa chispas que espanta a cualquiera. Bajo la capucha y su mudez eterna, Kenny la mira y Wendy tiene frío bajo los párpados, soltando esas risillas constantes y enojándose de repente. (Él es el único que ha descubierto que ella suda cariño por sus palmas).

(en un pensamiento estúpido, se pregunta qué sería si ella le rompiera el corazón a él,

ah ah ah ah ah aquello sería tan dulce).

Hace muchos segundos de polvo que Kenny tiene cierto gusto en clavar su mirada sobre ella y formar pensamientos viejos que sacó de canciones que en realidad no recuerda. Pero le gusta el gris de sus palmas y la humedad sobre su piel, y Wendy es una chica que derrocha alegría, por demás, y ya casi su tristeza parece hasta un poco alegre. A Kenny le gusta el invierno de Wendy porque éste es tibio. Ha llegado a todas estas conclusiones escuchando a Stan hablando como estúpido enamorado de ella, cuando ambos solían ser pareja y derrochaban amor de aquí a allá, y él se preguntaba si ella era el azúcar suave que él tanto describía.

Así que Wendy es un puñado de palabras inventadas y amabilidades derrochadas.

Pero entonces ella es mucho más, demasiado, y a él le gusta esa escasez de él a su lado.

Él no lo sabía pero a Wendy le gusta ponerse en puntas de pie y esconder su rostro en su capucha y quitársela y exponiéndolo, acariciando sus cabellos rubios sucios y revueltos, para besarle los labios raspados y con sabor a estiércol, porque Kenny es este chico que viene de un basurero llamado muerte y Wendy sabe muy bien y muy poco lo que es la vida. Kenny descubre que es un reverendo imbécil porque se sonroja hasta en la mugre de sus ojos pero entonces está él cerrando sus labios contra los de ella, también, y mientras que Wendy aprieta con fuerza su piel naranja él le acaricia el cabello negro sin sus estrellas. A Kenny le gusta pensar que el cariño que se tienen es bonito y todo, porque la calle está desierta y traen al invierno hasta en la sangre. Y Kenny (que, por cierto, se cree el ángel de la muerte) busca cierto cariño en el no-morir.

Lo más frustrante de todo es

(«que bueno, sabes, no suelo –amar– hablar mucho pero me gusta hablarte entre sílabas de baladas». Y Wendy arquea una ceja, sin entender, pero igual le besa los nudillos, para apartarse largo rato y romperle el corazón sólo que lo hace dulcemente, hasta que ella vuelve entre sonrisas de hoyuelos y perfume en los poros. Y entonces vuelve la vieja comedia de todos soltando un grito de horror que casi parece una carcajada y «¡oh oh oh oh dios mío han matado a Kenny!», y entonces todo vuelve otra vez. Que la muerte es repetitiva y así la vida, sólo que nadie lo sabe excepto él, que revive cada tres minutos pero incluso en la monotonía de la vida siempre la está queriendo, siempre en las ventiscas se acuerda de ella y sus besos de mordidas sobre sus mejillas sucias, y a veces tiene el ingenuo miedo de que luego de alguna muerte, ella se olvide de él y le rompa el corazón sin azúcar esta vez, pero Wendy siempre lo está buscando en las calles cuando es invierno e incluso no le importa tomarle de las manos ensagrentadas mientras él trae a la muerte como un segundo amor).

que tiene unas espantosas ganas de toquetearle la sonrisa nevada, y fundirla en su naranja.

(«porque eres tú, solamente tú, y las noches en las que te lloro», dicen ellos).

.

(«Bueno, pero, dime algo: ¿es mi cariño hacia ti algo tan corriente y común como lo son tus ojos?»).

–No.

Y Wendy le acaricia la vida con sus manos manchadas del cariño de él.

.

.


End file.
